


Finally

by Findith2020



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findith2020/pseuds/Findith2020
Summary: Hi, I've never written fan fiction before in any way, but I felt compelled to when I watched The Last Kingdom season 4. Please don't judge me too harshly if my first attempt is not very good!
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've never written fan fiction before in any way, but I felt compelled to when I watched The Last Kingdom season 4. Please don't judge me too harshly if my first attempt is not very good!

“If only those who cared for me were still here to see it.” Eadith said mournfully, as Finan tightened the bandage around her waist.  
Finan looked up at her, his head buzzing, desperately searching for the right words to say. He knew now was his chance to come clean and tell Eadith his true feelings for her.  
“I-” started Finan but he was interrupted by Sihtric, who arrived suddenly and seemed out of breath.  
“It’s all over. The King has come to an agreement with Sigtryggr.” He had a pained expression etched on his face. “And Stiorra will leave with the Danes.”  
Finan knew that the moment had passed and he needed to be by Uhtred’s side. He wouldn’t agree to that, surely? “Will you be alright here?” he asked Eadith as he began to stand up in a hurry.  
“Yes, you’ve patched me up very well. Thank you, Finan. Truly.” She looked at him hard to try and convey just how grateful she was to him. Finan nodded with a kind smile and walked away, intent on finding Uhtred at the palace. Eadith’s eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner.  
*  
Sihtric had helped her back to the palace entrance and explained to her what had happened after Finan had carried her away. As they reached the courtyard just inside the palace walls, she saw Osferth, whose eyes warmed when they lay upon her.  
“Thank the Lord you’re alright Eadith.” He smiled.  
“Just a few damaged ribs, I think I’ll survive.” She said with a smile, though the walk through the streets had caused her ribs an agony she had never felt before, despite Sihtric’s tender care. Sihtric helped her sit on the wall of the courtyard and Osferth passed her a cup of water. She smiled with gratitude, but her eyes started to brim with tears.  
Concern was etched on Osferth’s face. “What is wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing is wrong,” she said, “it’s just I have never known such kindness before, and I am glad of it.”  
*  
Later that evening, when everything had been decided and Sigtryggr and his army - along with Stiorra - left for Eoferwic, Finan set about finding somewhere to sleep. It didn’t matter where he slept, he could go back to the army camp, or sleep under the stars, but he wanted to find somewhere comfortable for Eadith. He knew she was putting on a brave face despite the pain her ribs were causing her, and he wanted her to have a proper bed so she could rest. He found an empty house and then turned around to find Eadith.  
*  
They arrived at the house. He had explained to her that the people whose home it was, was probably long gone by now. He helped her to the bed and then turned to light a candle. He placed it on the small table beside the bed and then walked towards the door. “Goodnight then.” He said.  
“Where are you going?” Eadith replied, surprised.  
“I’ll just sit out there.” He pointed through the window to the street outside.  
“You can’t sleep out there in the street!” she said aghast.  
“I’ve slept in worse places,” he grinned, “Don’t you remember that tree in the forest?”  
“There was no other choice then. There is a bed here and shelter.” She looked at him, and he seemed hesitant. “You may as well stay in here too; I don’t think my reputation can get much lower if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
He knew she meant it as a joke but it pained him. “Don’t think of yourself like that. You’re better than everyone else out there put together.” He blushed, surprised at how honest he had been. She had that effect on him.  
“Finan, I-” Eadith began, as she slowly stood up from the bed, but she was interrupted.  
“Eadith, I have to tell you something.” He stepped closer. “I... care about you. A lot.” He said with a hint of embarrassment. He was not used to talking to women like this. He moved closer still, until they were almost touching. “I think I might be in love with you.” He whispered.  
Eadith was taken aback. She had not realised he felt that way about her, the same way she had felt about him. She had thought about him a lot while she was kept hidden for a month by Haeston. She thought maybe she had seen him looking at her, but had she been imagining it while she was stuck in that attic? His words confirmed to her that she hadn’t imagined it.  
She placed her hand against his cheek gently. “I- I love you.” She whispered back.  
Finan immediately lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He hadn’t felt like this for so long. Yes, he had kissed plenty of women, but none of those kisses made him feel like this, not since her.  
Eadith flinched and took a step back. Finan hadn’t realised he had begun to wrap his arms around her waist, and had knocked her poor ribs. “I’m sorry!” He blurted out, immediately reaching out to hold her arm.  
Eadith waved her hand, “I’m fine. I just need to lie down.” She moved towards the bed. As she lowered herself down gingerly, she said “would you stay with me?”  
He looked at her face, that beautiful face that had haunted his dreams for so many weeks. “Of course.” He laid down his sword and his dagger, undid his leather armour and took off the chain mail underneath.  
As he was undressing, Eadith peeled the blanket open and with great discomfort lay down in the bed. Finan finally kicked off his mud stained boots and climbed in next to her. He carefully placed his arm round her and blew out the candle. Eadith, finally feeling safe and out of harm’s way, cautiously reached up to hold his hand that was by her shoulder, and gently kissed it, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. After months of thinking about her, and weeks of worrying for her safety, Finan finally slept soundly that night.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the relief of finally finding each other the night before, Finan and Eadith have to navigate the first day of the rest of their lives together.

Eadith awoke, gently. She attempted to sit up before being rudely reminded of her injuries. Her sides ached, but they were not as painful as they had been the day before. She lifted her head cautiously, but there was no sign of Finan. She wondered how he had managed to remove his arm from underneath her head without waking her. Eadith looked over towards the window. First she noticed that the acrid smell of smoke from the battle the day before had all but floated away, and now the sun was attempting to peek through the remaining haze. She could hear cutting and banging and could only assume that the people of Winchester were trying to put their town back together again after what had been a traumatic thirty days siege. She slowly pulled back the blanket and eased herself out of the bed ever so slowly, scared to make any sudden movements that might trigger a painful spasm down her side.   
As she started to shuffle towards the other side of the room, she looked back at the bed and noticed on the table next to it a washing bowl, a jug of water and an apple. Finan must have left them there, as they weren’t on the table the previous night. Also, he had left his dagger beside the jug. Her heart swelled with love for this kind and gentle man who had entered her life quite by chance. She filled the washing bowl and gently bent over before lifted some water up to her face. Then, when she had dried her face, she lifted the dagger and slid it into her makeshift belt. She took a bite out of the apple and left the house to make her way towards the palace and to her love. 

*

Early in the morning, before the sun had fully risen, Finan crept out of the house quietly to avoid waking Eadith, and went to find Uhtred. It didn’t take him long to find him, he found him in the palace stables, whispering to his horse as he stroked her with a handful of straw.   
“What’s the plan then?” Finan asked as he walked up behind Uhtred.   
Without looking up, Uhtred replied “We go back to Coccham. There’s nothing left for us here.” He had a hint of sadness in his voice. He had seen his daughter Stiorra leave the day before to live in Dane territory with Sigtryggr, and then his son, Young Uhtred, left later that evening to go back to his church. “Where have you been all night? Alehouse, or whorehouse?” Uhtred enquired.   
Finan didn’t know how to respond. He and Uhtred were like brothers, but Finan had always kept a secret from him about his past and found it difficult to discuss his love life. He didn’t want to lie to Uhtred, and he wanted him to know the truth; that he had found a woman he loved, but years of hiding that painful side of him made it difficult to express. But I can tell him, he thought. I can tell my brother.  
“I was with Eadith.” He said with trepidation. There was a moment of silence, then Uhtred twisted round from his horse with a look of surprise. He looked into Finan’s dark brown eyes and could sense that he had real feelings for her. Uhtred was quite taken aback, not because of Eadith specifically – she was a beautiful woman who had saved their lives, after all – but because Finan had never had a relationship with a woman that ever amounted to anything. He never understood why that was the case but he sensed there was something Finan kept closely guarded in his heart and he didn’t wish to pry. He also noticed how awkwardly Finan was standing, he was not his normal, confident self, so Uhtred knew he had to put him at ease.   
“I am very glad for you Finan.” He said reassuringly as he reached out and patted Finan’s shoulder. After a moment, he turned back to his horse before uttering, “You should bring her to Coccham!”  
Relief flooded through Finan and his usual cheeky smile crossed his lips, his normal self restored. He turned and left the stables, intent on going back to the house to find Eadith and inviting her to go with him to Coccham to start a new life. Together.


	3. The Misunderstanding

As he walked away from the palace, Finan saw Sihtric and Osferth walking towards him carrying sacks, presumably supplies for the trip home to Coccham.   
“You’re looking cheery, Finan!” shouted Osferth over the noise of the repair works going on around them.   
“Oh I am, Baby Monk. I’m going to find the woman I love and ask her to marry me!” He almost skipped as the words left his mouth.   
Sihtric immediately dropped his sack of supplies and ran over to Finan, enveloping him in a great big bear hug and leaving Osferth to pick up his sack. “I knew it!” He said, as he playfully punched Finan in the chest.   
As Osferth caught up with the two of them, Finan was released from the hug and excitedly made him excuses before jogging down the lane. Osferth handed Sihtric his sack back and asked, “Who?” simply. Sihtric rolled his eyes, perplexed at how naive and oblivious Osferth was. He put his free arm around his shoulder and explained it to him as they walked towards the stables.

*

Eadith wasn’t sure where he’d be exactly, so she hoped that by loitering around at the entrance to the palace, she’d come across him eventually. She leaned against a wall, watching the freed people of Winchester going about their daily business and drifted into deep thought. What will happen now? Is Uhtred going to leave Winchester? Where does that leave her? And what of Finan? All these possibilities floated around in her head as she gazed up into the blue sky.

*

Finan reached the house and carefully opened the door, inch by inch, in case Eadith was not yet awake. He looked towards the bed and she was not there. He looked around but could see no sign of her. Nor was his dagger that he’d left beside the bed to show he’d be coming back. Bile rose up in his throat and panic set in. He’d only just got her and now she was gone again. Had she left by her own choice? Or worse, had she been taken? A shiver dripped down his spine and he turned on his heel. He swiftly left the house and ran into the street, not even closing the door behind him. 

*

“Eadith!”  
She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughtful trance and saw Sihtric and Osferth approaching her, smiling.   
“How are you both? What are those you’re carrying?” She asked as she pointed at the sacks over their shoulders.   
“Supplies. These are the last ones thank G- goodness.” Said Osferth, correcting his almost-blasphemy. Eadith bristled a little, she didn’t know what this meant for her.   
“And how are you feeling?” enquired Sihtric as he pointed to her bandaged side with his eyes.   
“I’m fine, much better thank you.” She replied, grateful for the enquiry.   
“More than fine I reckon!” said Osferth excitedly.  
Eadith looked confused. “Huh? What do you mean?”  
“About you and Finan of course!”  
She was surprised. “Oh, so he’s told you then?”   
“Yes,” said Osferth with a grin. “I can even do it for you if you like. I am a holy man after all.” He said with his usually charm.   
“Do what?” Eadith asked. She was totally bamboozled by Osferth’s words.   
“Marry you, of course!”  
Eadith was stunned. She stared at Osferth and then at Sihtric with her mouth agape.  
“Oh... you didn’t mean that then...” Osferth tailed off, extremely embarrassed by his mistake.   
“Didn’t mean what?” An out of breath voice said from behind the group. It was Finan. “I went back to the house,” he took a few more gasps of air before continuing, “but you weren’t there. I was worried!” He looked at Eadith, her beautiful face shaken and rattled, and then over at Osferth and Sihtric, both looking bashful and couldn’t bring their eyes to meet his, like children being caught after doing something naughty. Finan looked back at Eadith with a confused expression, as Sihtric and Osferth quietly backed away.  
“They were just congratulating me on the news that we are to be married.” Eadith’s face was stern, a cruel jest perhaps but she thought she could have a little fun at Finan’s expense first.   
“They told you that?!” He looked half between bewildered and angry as he twisted round and gave the pair a startling glare. He turned back to face Eadith, the anger drained from him immediately, and awkwardly asked “Well? Will ye then?”  
Her stern gaze evaporated straight away, turning into a wide-eyed smile as she replied “Of course I will!”  
Finan’s eyes were full of wonder, not knowing if this was really happening, but Eadith put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He buried his face into her soft neck, finally accepting that this was indeed happening. He pulled away his head and looked into her teasing eyes and rested one hand- gently – on her waist and the other softly stroked her tear stained cheek. He lowered his head once more, brushing his forehead with hers, their noses just about touching, feeling each other's breaths, and then he kissed her. Softly at first, but then deeper and more needy as time went on.   
Sihtric and Osferth grinned at each other and walked away with their sacks of supplies back to the stables, leaving the happy couple to enjoy their bliss.


End file.
